She's a Foxy Lady
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: HumanXZoroark. A boy saves a injured Zoroark in the forest, what will become of this?


She's a Foxy Lady

**Hello readers, this is your favorite author Ashxlatiasfan, okay maybe not the favorite. This story is the winner of my poll, which was to see which of my one shots I should do 1****st**** 2****nd**** and 3****rd****. She's a foxy lady took 1****st**** place and therefore, it shall be first. Now without further ado:**

We see a young man, around the age of 20-22, with a bag around his arm, walking through the forest. This was Drake, a young Pokemon trainer. Well, former Trainer, he had completed the Sinnoh league Elite four when he was 18 and decided to settle down in his life. He had 5 pokemon he had captured through out his journey, his starter was Turtwig, now a Torterra, fully grown. He also had a Staraptor he used for flying. A Lapras he had won in a game of chance and rose up. A Machamp he had gotten in trade. Lastly he had gotten a Bastiodon from a fossil he had excavated on a small mountain and revived, though then it was a Shieldon when he got it.

These Pokemon were his family, he cared and loved them like brothers and sisters, and they loved him back just the same. He always made sure that they were happy, never had any problems with each other and were cared for every day. He smiled softly at the thought of his family waiting for him to return home.

The reason we see Drake in the forest is because he needed to pluck some varieties of berries for home since each pokemon only like certain kinds. He came up to a Pecha berry bush and chuckled, filling up some of his bag with half of the berries on the bush "Lapras will enjoy these, she loves the sweet taste of them" he talked to himself, moving on. He then found a Tamato berry bush "Machamp and Bastiodon like to prove who can withstand the heat more" he muttered, picking about 2/3 of the bush and placing it in his bag. He then moved on and found two bushes, an Oran berry bush and a Chesto berry bush, he picked half of each of them, though a bit more of the Oran berries were picked for helping his pokemon get up in the day.

He then started to turn around and head back when he heard a faint growl and the wound of a pokemon whimpering behind him. He quickly turned around and ran to where the sound was. On the other sides of a bush, he saw three Houndooms cornering an injured Zoroark near a tree. He could tell that the Houndooms were in heat and wanted to find a pokemon for a quick fuck. He then saw the Zoroark, she was bleeding out of her leg and she had her hand holding her arm, her black fur getting turned darker by the blood. He quickly started to think of a plan to help the wounded Pokemon, then got an idea.

"Ruby! There you are!" he suddenly yelled out, running over to the Zoroark, then whispers into her ear. "I'm here to help, play along" he got a very slight nod from her as he helped her up. "I was wondering where you went off to" he looked at the Houndooms "scat!" he shouted at them, seeing them grumble and walk away. Drake smirked to himself then looked at the Zoroark "come on, I'll help you" he told the Zoroark, helping her to her feet and slowly helping her walk through the forest and back to his home. It took about ten minutes, but as soon as he had gotten home with her, he shoved through the door "over here" he motioned for her to sit down in his chair as he ran to the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit.

He came back after a few minutes with a case and set it on the coffee table "this might hurt, but it'll help, I promise" he took a bottle of super potion and gently sprayed the wound on her leg, the Zoroark wincing a little. He set the bottle down then took a bandage wrap and gently wrapped the injured leg tight enough to help but not tight enough to hurt. He picked up the leg and set it on a pillow on the table to keep it elevated. He then shuffled over and lifted up her arm to spray the potion on her wound. She winces a little this time, getting use to the pain and then sees him set down the bottle and use another wrap on her arm. He then took a towel and wrapped it around her and her arm, using it as a sling.

"Alright, that should do it for now. I would suggest that you stay here for a week or two to let those wounds heal up, after which you can leave if you want" he told her, walking away.

"Why?" Drake turned around to see the Zoroark looking at him and the wrapping on her.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you help me?" she asked as Drake gave a small shrug and walked over to her, sitting across from her.

"Because I couldn't stand seeing a wounded woman being taken advantage for someone's own personal pleasure" he told her, seeing her give a slight blush. "I treated your wounds, but you are not a prisoner here. I do want you to stay here until your wounds have healed up though" she nodded gently, then Drake gave a long groan as he stood up. "Alright, well, it's 12:30, so I'm going to be making lunch for everyone at 1, so just stay here and relax" he told her as he went out back to his yard. The Zoroark looked around the room from her spot, not really able to do much with her leg up on rest. She turned on a lap that was on the table to get a better view of the room.

She saw a trophy mounted on a table along with eight little pins being pinned along the wall, in front of the trophy was a picture of what she assumed was Drake a few years younger with the pokemon he had got over the years. She heard the door open behind her and she turned to see Drake walk back inside with a crutch in his hand "here, I broke my leg a few times so I kept this around just in case. At least you won't be stuck in one spot" he chuckled a little, handing Zoroark the crutch. The Zoroark stood up and hobbled a little before standing straight with the crutch.

"Thanks" she told Drake, who smiles.

"You're welcome, now feel free to look around, I have to go outback for a few minutes" she nodded as Drake had to head back outside, but he stopped when he heard her speak.

"How did you know?" she asked Drake, who was confused.

"Know what?" he asked her, confused.

"My name is Ruby, how did you know?" this took Drake by surprise.

"I didn't, must've been a lucky guess" he chuckled as Ruby smiled at him then went on to looking round the house. Drake went back outside, he was tending to his vegetable garden he had growing in the back. Ruby explored the house for a half hour, seeing all there was to see. After the time had passed Drake came back inside, his boot coated with mud and his face dripping sweat as he kicked off his boots, walking into the kitchen. Ruby walked into the kitchen and walked over to Drake, seeing him take out some of the veggies he took from the garden and washed them, then began chopping them up. Drake sees her watching him and chuckles "what are you staring at?" he smiled as Ruby looked away for a second then slowly went back and kept looking, making Drake smile "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes" Ruby nodded and went to sit down at the counter.

After a few minutes, Drake had finished making lunch, though Ruby saw only two plates and five bowls being filled up. Drake chuckled as he stepped outside with the bowls for a minute, then came running back in, breathing hard "just had to… find my team, nearly… trampled me over" Ruby giggled softly as Drake blushed from embarrassment. He walked over and handed Ruby a plate as he sat down with his own and began to eat. Ruby was timid to eat, she didn't know if he had put something in her food, when she heard him "Relax, I didn't do anything, try it you'll like it". Ruby slowly went and tried some of the food and smiled.

"Oh my god, that's delicious" she chuckled, starting to get her appetite and eating her lunch. After a few minutes, Drake and Ruby had finished their lunch and Drake was beginning to wash the dishes, then he took the bowls from his team and began washing them. After he had finished washing, he decided to rest for awhile with Ruby. They watched TV, but didn't really say much to each other until the clock chimed 9 o'clock, his team usually didn't eat this time of hour so he got up and was heading for a closet near the stairs, and he opened it and took out a pillow and a few blankets. He then went to the couch and pulled out the pull out bed, then set up the blankets and pillows.

"Alright, I figured you could sleep down here until your wounds heal up enough so you can climb upstairs to the guest room" Ruby stared at the bed as Drake began heading for his room when…

"Why are you doing this?" Drake turned around as Ruby looked at him with tears slowly beginning to fill in her eyes. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me" Drake walked down the stairs back over to her and had her lay down as he tucked her in.

"because my mom always told me to treat woman with respect, no matter weather we knew them or not, no matter if they were human or pokemon, to always help those in need" he finished, giving her a quick peck on the head goodnight. Ruby smiled softly and curled up in the blankets gently, slowly falling asleep. Drake smiled and went up to his room, glad he made a difference in someone's life…

**Two weeks later:**

We see Drake tending to Ruby's wounds, slowly undoing the wrappings he had placed on them. In the two shorts weeks, Ruby and Drake actually started to get to know each other and were glad to call each other friends. Though, secretly, both of them had secretly begun to fall for each other. Drake had fallen for the way Ruby is always in a good mood, how she is always smiling, not to mention how her hips sway when she walks. Ruby had fallen for Drake because of his caring heart, his strong will and amazing personality, along with having a firm chest she could see through his shirt time to time and his toned ass when he's doing work in the garden makes her blush and smile.

Ruby smiled until she felt the last of the wrap come off and the feel of Drakes hand leave her arm, causing her to whimper soft enough to where Drake couldn't hear. Drake put the materials in his kit and set it down, standing up "alright, seems you're all healed up" was it her, or was that the sound of upset in his voice? "So that means you can leave if you want" as much as Ruby wanted to stay, she knew that Drake wouldn't return the feeling she had for her. Ruby stood up and gave Drake a hug.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, I'll never forget about it" Ruby smiled as she started walking for the door, tears starting to form as her heart started to tell her to not leave, but she didn't listen, then she walked right out of the door. Drake suddenly felt his heart begin to hurt, then he felt like emptiness inside him. He thought it was just a heart burn and decided to walk it off. He sat down in the living room to check the weather, he turned on the TV and heard the weather report.

"Tonight is a heavy rain shower, all citizens are promoted to stay in doors for the rest of the night, now for sports" he turned off the TV, he looked worried.

His thoughts suddenly began thinking back to Ruby, hoping she finds some shelter tonight, unless he goes and looks for her. He shook his head, thinking it's her choice to come or not. He sighed and saw the clock, it read that it was getting close to dark, so he got up and went upstairs slowly to his room, putting on just a pair of gym shorts and a sleeveless muscle shirt. He then climbed into bed, trying to shake off the pain in his heart that he can't figure out what it is.

**Meanwhile:**

We see Ruby curled up inside of a hollowed out tree, using it as shelter for the night, crying into her knees. The reason she is crying is because her heart is aching for Drake, she dreams that he would return her feelings, but she knows that he won't. Suddenly a crack of lightning flashed, spooking Ruby, she looked out into the rain, she could see a faint light in the distance, and she knew what it was. It was Drakes flood light, always on during this hour. Suddenly, she wiped her eyes away a little and stood up, she had made up her mind. She was going to tell Drake how she felt for him and see what happens. Then just as fast as lightning flashed, she took off, sprinting fast for the house.

It took about five minutes until Ruby had reached the door, feeling the rain pour down on her fur and mane. She then started to knock on the door until she heard someone yell "I'm coming!". She just waited until the door then flung open, revealing Drake, though he now had a confused look "Ruby? Is something wrong?" he asked as she nodded gently.

"Something is wrong, I left before I… before I could do this" when she finished talking she took Drake by the collar and pulled him close, kissing him hard and long. Drake was taken back by surprise, he didn't expect to see this. Just as Ruby was about to pull away, feeling like she had down something she's going to regret, she felt Drake begin kissing back, his hands sliding into her mane, rubbing her beck gently. Now it was Ruby's turn to be surprised, she didn't expect Drake to start kissing back. She then felt Drake begin pulling her inside from the rain, pulling the door shut, never breaking lip contact. Then they both broke for air, Drake looking into Ruby's red eyes, smiling. Ruby smiled back then whispered into his ear "Drake, I love you".

When Drake heard this, his heart soared high as he then pulled Ruby close and whispered back "I love you too Ruby". Upon hearing this, Ruby started getting tears of joy and looked at Drake, smiling brightly. She then felt Drake take her hand and begin leading her up to the master bedroom of the house. When he pulled her into the room, he locked the door and went over to her, hugging her tightly to him "Ruby, I want to show you how much I love you" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her ear gently. Ruby got the message he was sending and smiled, turning his head to press their lips together. Drake took her message, letting him know that she's on board with the idea, making him smile.

Ruby smiled into the kiss, her hands slowly beginning to work off Drake's shirt, tossing it away as she felt him start to rub along her body. She shivered when she felt his hands brush against her breasts, making her moan softly. Drake heard this and smiled, finding her breasts again, cupping them gently in his hands through all the fur. Ruby moaned gently, feeling her breasts being rubbed and massaged together. Drake then leaned forward and gently licked along Ruby's breasts slowly, making her shiver softly and moan. Ruby then felt herself being pushed down onto the bed on her back, Drake kissing her breasts gently.

Ruby then felt the area between her legs begin to heat up, making her cross her legs slightly, until she felt Drakes hands along her legs, slowly spreading them open. "Don't be embarrassed, my love" he smiled to her, kissing her cheek as he went between her legs and came face to face with her wet pussy. He softly blew on it, making Ruby moan gently before he leaned closer and began licking softly. Ruby kept moaning more as she felt Drakes tongue lap along her pussy. Drake savored the taste of Ruby, tasting like strawberries with honey, making him want more, licking faster.

Ruby moans Drakes name louder, her hands making their way into his hair, pressing his face against her pussy, gently grinding against him. "God, Drake, you make me feel so good" she moaned out loud, wanting more. Suddenly she felt her climax come "oh my god, Drake!" she screamed, pressing his face closer to her pussy, cumming hard. Drake was surprised but tried to swallow as much as he could, but some went down his chin as he looked up at her, smiling, licking his lips. Ruby smiled at him blushing brightly as she pulled him up and kissed him briefly before whispering in his ear "you're turn" she growled lustfully as she rolled both of them over.

Ruby began kissing his neck gently as her hands start to drift below his waist. She then began to kiss down his body until she reached between his legs, spreading them to reveal his throbbing, rock hard 9in cock. Ruby blushed and stared, gently wrapping her fingers around it and slowly began to pump. Drake moaned gently as Ruby then leaned closer and gently licked the tip of his cock, sucking gently. Drake moaned as he ran his hand through Ruby's mane, feeling her begin to bob her head. Ruby purred as she went faster, using her tongue all along the length of Drakes cock. Drake moaned as he leaned his head back, moaning Ruby's name.

"My god Ruby, you're amazing" Drake moaned out, feeling Ruby gently flick his tip with her tongue before sucking again. Drake then felt his climax begin to creep up, letting him know that he wasn't going to last much longer. Ruby looked at Drakes face and could tell that he wasn't going to last much more, so she sped up. She bobbed her head faster, using her hand to pump what she couldn't get in her mouth. That did it. Drake gripped the bed sheets and groaned, releasing his load in Ruby's mouth. Ruby gagged slightly by the amount being unloaded in her mouth, but managed and swallowed all of it.

Ruby smiled as she pulled off of Drakes cock, giving it a couple of pumps to keep it hard as she climbed on top of his, positioning his cock at the entrance of her wanting pussy. Drake smiled "you ready?" Ruby nodded as she slowly began lowering herself down on his cock. Drake moaned as he felt the warmth around his member when he felt a barrier hit his tip. He looked at Ruby, who smiled softly and let herself drop down the rest of the way, breaking the barrier of her virginity. Ruby grunted gently at the pain, resting where she was for a minute or so to let the pain subside. After a bit, Ruby began to lift herself up and down Drake, moaning softly, but slowly getting louder.

Drake gave soft moans as his hands gently rubbed along Ruby's legs, feeling her move faster. Ruby panted softly, then grabbed Drake by the shoulders and rolled them both over so Drake was on top, then she whispered into his ear "Be an animal, rock my world" she said, nipping his ear as she then felt his hands grab her legs. He then held her legs up and began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard, giving it his all. Ruby began moaning louder, clawing at the head board as she felt Drake thrusting faster. "Oh my God, Drake! You feel so good!" Ruby moaned loudly, feeling Drake lean forward and bite her neck. Ruby moaned louder, then she felt her climax coming again for a second time, Drake could tell to and could also tell that he was nearing his limit as well, so he went as fast and as hard as he was able to. That did it, Ruby screamed "Oh my God, DRAKE!" her walls clamped down around Drakes cock, her orgasm hitting her hard, releasing herself over Drake and his cock.

Drake groaned as he buried his cock balls deep inside Ruby, releasing his load deep inside Ruby. After Drake knew that he was spent, he pulled out of Ruby and laid down next to her, pulling a blanket over them and pulling her into his arms, kissing her nose "I love you, my precious Ruby" he whispered to her as Ruby nuzzled her face in Drakes chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Drake" she mumbled back, tired and slowly fell asleep in Drakes arms. Drake smiled as he kissed her head gently and held her closer, slowly falling asleep, holding his love in his arms…

**A/N and Finished! Finally, here is the first of the three winners of my first poll. Since this was number one, it comes first, but I'll be working on second place in a few weeks. So please review, no flames and check out the poll I have on my Page. Goodbye my readers and keep your eyes out for the second place story winner: Life as a Stripper.**


End file.
